Niños futuristas
by Ex umbra
Summary: Harley y Peter han vivido mucho tiempo gravitando en el mismo plano alrededor de Tony Stark y ahora que el hombre ya no esta la única forma de mantenerlo vivo es a través de los recuerdos por lo tanto ha llegado la hora de que sus pupilos se conozcan. (Historia ubicada después de los acontecimientos en END GAME y continuación de la historia "Legado")


**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hiciera abría mucho drama, yo solo cree esta bonita historia como reto personal.

****NOTA: **Esta historia es una continuación de "Legado" que publique hace poco.

**Capítulo 1.- ¿Cuál es tú camino? **

Después del incidente en que la mitad del planeta se esfumó Harley sabía que había tenido suerte, su madre aún estaba con él, era ella quien tomaba su mano mientras en la tele aparecían una y otra vez noticias de personas buscando a su familia, madres y padres intentando encontrar a sus hijos, niños que habían quedado huérfanos, historia tras historia de personas llorando explicando cómo su ser querido se había ido dejando solo cenizas.

Harley realmente odiaba esos últimos días sentarse frente al televisor para ver las noticias, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saber, saber que Tony estaba bien, había visto el vídeo una y otra vez de como desaparecía en esa nave espacial antes de que el desastre comenzara, así que se sentaba durante horas tortuosas esperando que la noticia de Tony regresando de alguna manera apareciera.

Sabía que podía llamarle a Pepper o a Happy, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, no quería comprobar que ellos no estaban o que le dieran la noticia de que de alguna forma sabían que Tony también se había ido. En el fondo sabía que no soportaría ese hecho, en ese mundo ahora tan lleno de oscuridad sabía que todos necesitaban algo a lo que aferrarse y para él esa esperanza era Tony, si de pronto eso desaparecía estaría perdido, hasta cierto punto su madre entendía esto por eso lo acompañaba a ver noticias cada vez que el trabajo se lo permitía.

Los días seguían pasando sin darle tregua a nadie, el dolor y la desolación se sentían en el aire, salir unos minutos a la calle era una tortura sin igual; casi asfixiante, aunque deseaba mantenerse fuerte poco a poco se sentía más cansado y las esperanzas comenzaban a agotarse.

Siempre traía cargando un comunicador especial que Tony le había dado, el cual también se había negado a usar en esos días, lo dejaba a la vista y esperaba cualquier señal, pero en todos esos días no había sucedido nada, estaba sentado en la sala esperando que las noticias volvieran a comenzar aprovechando que las clases aún seguían canceladas. De pronto una luz roja comenzó a salir del comunicador, temeroso lo tomo y descolgó.

\- ¿Chico? - apareció una pantalla holográfica donde se podía ver la imagen de Tony.

\- ¿Tony? - un nudo es su garganta hizo que el nombre del mecánico saliera casi a la fuerza.

-Estas bien, tú sigues aquí- las palabras del hombre sonaban aliviadas y sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento que Harley no pudo identificar, ¿Felicidad? ¿Tristeza?

-Tú también, me alegro- por primera vez en días se sintió en paz.

\- ¿Cómo está tu madre? -pregunto un tanto dudoso- ¿Necesitas algo? - Harley no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación del hombre y entendió el "¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"

-Ella está bien, solo que últimamente trabaja mucho- noto como Tony suspiro de alivio y ahí por fin pudo darse cuenta de cómo el hombre se veía extremadamente delgado- ¿Tony qué fue lo que te paso?

-Nada, nada- hablo con desinterés cuando comprendió a que se refería Harley- Simplemente hice la dieta de la luna y resulta que funciono en exceso.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todos estos días mecánico? - pregunto con tranquilidad intentando ver más allá de lo que Tony mostraba.

-En un lugar muy oscuro chico- de pronto fue como si una pesadez se hubiera instalado en el hombre tras esas palabras.

-Me gustaría ir a verte- sabía que Tony no le contaría nada o le ocultaría muchas cosas, pero aun así sentía que el hombre necesitaba compañía, toda la que pudiera tener.

-Mandare a Happy mañana por ti- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al día siguiente llego el guardaespaldas y mientras se saludaban Harley pudo escuchar la pequeña frase "Al menos tú sigues aquí", recordando la conversación que había tenido con Tony el día anterior se preguntó a quién habían perdido.

Cuando llego con Tony noto que Pepper aun lograba mantenerlo en el hospital por más que el hombre estuviera desesperado por básicamente salir corriendo, aunque con lo delgado que se encontraba Harley dudaba que el hombre de acero pudiera correr.

La primera vez que se quedó a solas con Tony comprendió que Pepper y Happy querían darles un momento de privacidad, Harley realmente tenía muchas preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido o a quién habían perdido pero tenía miedo de decirlas en voz alta porque sabía que este tipo de preguntas podrían volver a causar un ataque en Tony, así que simplemente se quedaba a su lado y tenían charlas mundanas, sobre el clima, series, programas y aunque hablaban de mejoras a trajes o puntos de vista sobre diferentes diseños el menor pudo notar como los ojos del hombre ya no brillaban al hablar de este tema.

Una semana después cuando estaba a punto de mencionar que era hora de volver a casa antes de siquiera hablar con Tony había sido Pepper quien lo había llevado un poco lejos de la habitación del mecánico y le había platicado por fin a quien habían perdido.

-Se llamaba Peter, era un chico de quince años que Tony conoció durante el problema con los otros vengadores-dijo Pepper muy seria con los brazos cruzados viendo por el ventanal del hospital.

-Era Spider-man- comenzó a recordar los videos donde había aparecido Tony antes de desaparecerse en la nave- ¿Él se fue igual que los otros?

-Al parecer no solo eso, por lo poco que he logrado que Tony me cuente Peter se aferró a él mientras se hacía cenizas- suspiro como si estuviera muy cansada- Tony realmente había conectado con Peter y ahora que no está tengo miedo por las repercusiones que esto pueda causar en él.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo que me quede como un remplazo?

-Para nada- por fin volteo a verlo y le sonreía maternalmente- Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes porque sé que eres importante para él y tenerte aquí sabiendo que estas bien; lo tranquiliza- la mujer se acercó un poco más al chico y coloco sus manos sus hombros- Así que te suplico Harley quédate un poco más.

-Está bien, me quedare- no pudo negarle nada a la mujer que por primera vez veía tan cansada con la situación.

-Gracias- sonaba tan aliviada y no pudo evitar abrazar al chico, tal vez por primera vez comprendió y sintió el cariño que Tony le tenía.

Al final hablo con su madre y se terminó quedando hasta que las clases en su escuela se reanudaron, en el tiempo antes de regresar a casa pudo ver como el aspecto de Tony iba mejorando poco, aunque la tristeza en sus ojos simplemente no desaparecía, había ocasiones en que los ojos del hombre se perdían tanto como si estuviera viendo una batalla en la que nadie podía ayudarlo normalmente era en esos momentos en los que dirigía su mano al pecho como si quisiera encontrar algo ahí pero siempre terminaba sujetando fuertemente la tela.

-Busca su corazón- había dicho una vez Pepper cuando le pregunto,

\- ¿Y dónde está? -sabía que Tony ya no tenía el reactor como cuando lo conoció.

Pepper simplemente alzo los hombros mostrando que ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta.

El día que volvió a ver una sonrisa más sincera en el hombre fue cuando por fin salió del hospital, pero en lugar de irse a una de las casas lujosas de Tony terminaron todos en una cabaña enormemente hogareña. Fue en ese lugar donde había visto por primera vez la imagen de Peter, en una de las fotografías que Tony solía observar regularmente cuando pensaba que estaba solo o que nadie le prestaba atención.

Cuando finalmente Harley tuvo que regresar a casa lo hizo con la noticia de que Pepper estaba embarazada, con la promesa de regresar para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Stark y con la tranquilidad de haber visto una felicidad real en el rostro del mecánico.

El primer día de clases pudo notar como muchos de sus compañeros habían desaparecido, Harley nunca había logrado encajar con las personas de su edad y realmente no tenía amigos cercanos, aun así, saber el motivo por el que ellos se habían ido le dolió, el mundo en el que ahora tenían que vivir era simplemente triste.

Decir que los siguientes años pasaron rápidamente sería una terrible mentira el mundo había seguido su curso, pero entre más pasaba el dolor y la tristeza en lugar de ser mitigados aumentaba, las personas avanzaban sí, pero lo hacían con reserva, porque en parte continuar adelante se sentía como una traición para aquellos a los que se le arrebato la oportunidad de vivir.

Las cosas que hacían feliz a Harley resultaron en detalles como celebrar los cumpleaños y las navidades con su madre o ir a la cabaña de visita, para poder convivir con Tony, platicar con Pepper o jugar con Morgan que en cuanto aprendió a caminar se convirtió en un huracán que traía a todos tras de ella.

Sin embargo, un día recibió una llamada de Tony para informarle que había decido hacer un último esfuerzo para revertir la situación del mundo, le informaba que en teoría la situación seria tranquila y que esperaba que se resolviera rápidamente, el genio sutilmente le pidió que se cuidara en esos días en que el plan estaría en marcha y que cuidara de su madre.

-Cuídate Tony, por favor- sabía que al hombre no le gustaba que se preocuparan por él, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Por supuesto chico, esto será solo como un paseo- dijo con tranquilidad- Nos veremos en tus próximas vacaciones, Morgan ya te extraña.

Pero algo dentro de él gritaba que las cosas no serían así, ese sentimiento solo se confirmó cuando en la siguiente video llamada de su comunicador en lugar de Tony era la imagen de una llorosa Pepper.

El universo había ganado… pero ellos habían perdido una parte de sus mundos.

De pronto todo se sentía tan irreal, la llegada de Happy siempre a punto de quebrarse para llevarlo a la cabaña para el funeral, el llegar la cabaña y sentir como Morgan se aferraba a él en busca de protección, el abrazo de Pepper buscando consuelo y a la vez ofreciéndolo, el lugar tan conocido para él se sentía a su vez tan ajeno, lleno de rostros que conocía gracias a fotografías de Tony pero que a su vez eran personas que le resultaban extrañas, así que rechazo la idea de Pepper de estar junto a ella y Morgan, prefiriendo quedarse un poco apartado de todas esas personas que para él, hacían que la cabaña perdiera su toque hogareño.

Una semana después del funeral aún continuaba en la cabaña ya que Pepper le había pedido que se quedara, se sentía devastado, pero intentaba estar tranquilo junto a ambas, Morgan había perdido parte de su jovialidad, pero Harley sabía que la niña lograría vencer la tristeza, por ese motivo cada vez que podía le contaba historias de lo valiente que había sido su padre, en esos momentos era cuando ambos se sentían un poco más reconfortados. Aun así, a veces en las noches Harley no podía evitar llorar cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación.

-Ya lo veras mecánico, ella logrará vencer la tristeza y saldrá adelante- dijo mirando hacia el lago mientras atardecía-Morgan es fuerte, heredo lo mejor de ambos.

-Tú también lograras vencer tu tristeza- menciono Pepper sentándose junto a él en el muelle.

-A veces sinceramente lo dudo- menciono viendo de reojo a la mujer que sonría con nostalgia mientras observaba el lago.

-Créeme Harley- volteo a verlo- Soy buena sabiendo ese tipo de cosas- sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo lo logras? - había visto Pepper hecha pedazos por la pérdida de Tony, pero aun así la mujer en poco tiempo logro sobreponerse a su dolor y mostrarse tan fuerte como el día en que la había conocido.

-Le dije a Tony que podía descansar, que nosotras estaríamos bien- esta vez su sonrisa era algo triste- Él siempre hizo todo para ser fuerte y proteger al mundo ahora yo intento ser fuerte para proteger a quienes él amaba, para proteger a nuestra familia- tomo la mano del más joven haciendo notar que él estaba incluido en esa familia.

-Durante mucho tiempo mi mayor deseo ha sido crecer y trabajar junto a Tony- sus ojos se cristalizaron- Ahora simplemente no sé qué sigue.

-Tony siempre supo que amabas crear cosas, así que hizo un taller para ti, con sus mejores conocimientos y el lugar perfecto para que tú desarrolles todo tu potencial.

\- ¿En serio?

-Por supuesto Harley, él te quería y deseaba lo mejor para ti, el día que quieras personalmente te llevare para que lo conozcas.

-Gracias Pepper-dijo abrazando a la mujer.

-Y otra cosa- coloco en la mano de Harley una memoria- Es la clave para acceder a todos los datos que Tony había recopilado a lo largo de los años para hacer sus armaduras.

\- ¿Qué? - su vista no podía apartarse del pequeño objeto que estaba en su mano.

-El traje de Iron man es tuyo- menciono- Si lo quieres.

\- ¿Él me lo dio? - estaba anonadado.

-Sí, él confiaba en que serias el mejor para usarlo, Tony tenía planeado dártelo sin importar el resultado de la batalla, el deseaba que fueras su sucesor-suspiro pesadamente- No te lo voy a negar, realmente pensé mucho en si debía darte esto, yo sé lo peligroso que es portar con la carga del traje.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo das? - estaba confundido.

-Porque todos necesitamos algo que nos haga sentir conectados con Tony para seguir adelante- hablo seriamente-Yo tengo a Morgan que es lo mejor que Tony me dio, Rhodey tiene a los vengadores y Happy parece que su mejor manera de conectar con Tony es cuidando de Morgan como en un pasado hizo con su padre-sonrío mientras se ponía de pie- Así que creo que Iron man es la mejor forma para que te sientas conectado a él aun si decides no usarlo.

-Una vez más… gracias Pepper- comenzó a levantarse.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Harley, recuerda que somos familia- comenzó a alejarse del lugar para darle privacidad.

Harley continúo mirando al lago notando como los colores cálidos del atardecer se desvanecían y las estrellas comenzaban a reflejarse junto con la luna. Pensó en su plática con la mujer y sabía que ella tenía razón la carga que conllevaba el traje era muy pesada. Sin embargo, él ya había tomado una decisión.

-Yo seré Iron man…

Continuara…

Principalmente este primer capítulo es una especie de prologo sobre cómo vivió Harley después de lo sucedido en Infinity war.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
